Dudley
by Aichi72
Summary: This is either the best day or the worst day of my life. Or lives I suppose I should say. Depending on how you looked at it. On one hand I was in the Harry Potter universe. On the other hand I was Dudley Dursley. But hey, I could apparently use Old Magic, so that's a plus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

"Unhh, why does it feel like I just got run over by a truck?" I asked as I woke up.

"That's because you were, son," said a voice that sounded oddly like that guy that played Vernon Dursley on Harry Potter whose name I can never remember. When I finally got a clear look at the room, I noticed a few people that looked a lot like Harry Potter characters from the movies.

"Umm...who are you people?" I asked because this was starting to sound awfully like a piece of Harry Potter fanfic that I read a while ago.

"Oh my poor Dudders, oh no, he doesn't remember any of us," the Petunia lookalike cried.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions dear, I'm sure he's just confused after such a tragic accident. He'll remember in time, right?" the person that I was now sure was Vernon Dursley explained.

"Oh right, yeah I remember now mum. I'm fine now." I said to Petunia. Then, I looked down at myself and confirmed to myself that one of my dreams of being reborn in this universe had come to fruition, albeit in the body of someone I hated from the books.

I had been reborn as Dudley Dursley.

* * *

Well, as soon as I had gotten over my shock at being reborn as Dudley, I set about putting him on the correct path. It took a while but it happened. I managed to find out that it was currently it was the 5th of August 1992 and that Harry had already left for his second year at Hogwarts. I knew that there was likely nothing that I could do to help him this year without it seeming really weird, I started preparing for the next. My first act in this direction was to determine if I had magic. Because come on, what's the point of being reborn into the HP-verse if one couldn't do magic. So as it was that as I sat in my room and tried to feel out my magic, I saw my eyes turn a very distinct gold, one I had only seen in one other place, Merlin.

So since it appeared that I possessed the magic of the Old Religion, I started dredging up my memories of Merlin and tried practicing a few spells, though unsuccessfully. I also started to take up morning jogs to get my body back in shape because I did not want to be fat, especially since I had a feeling that I would need to start dodging curses pretty soon. It was upon one of these morning jogs that I saw him. He was just sitting there, on the park bench that I always go by on my runs. I knew it was Merlin the moment I saw him because he looked exactly like Dragoon the Great from the show.

So I walked up to him and asked, "Who are you? I feel like I should know you but I'm fairly certain that I've never seen you before."

"So, you are the disturbance I felt. I am Merlin boy, and if I had to guess, I would say that you are pretty out of this world, aren't you?" Merlin asked.

"How do you know that? Wait, don't answer that, it was probably some mumbo jumbo about the Old Religion, isn't it?"

"It was indeed. Though I have yet to get your name or how you know about the Old Religion. As well as why you're so accepting about the whole Merlin thing."

So I told him everything, and I mean everything, from the show to the HP books and movies, as well as my reincarnation here. At the end, he just said that it was probably the Old Religion that called him here because it felt that there had been to much death in the Second Voldemort War and I was probably meant to correct it. Then he offered to teach me how use the Old Magics and I was so happy that I had to stop myself from squealing. I, obviously, accepted and so we began our foray into the magical arts. Merlin explained that he had come here after sensing the ripple in reality that my arrival here had caused. He taught me that I was now as much a creature of the Old Religion as people like goblins or himself was. Merlin told me that we do not have a magical core like withes and wizards. Instead, we call upon the infinite magic of the Earth itself to power us. This is why we won't ever run out of power and our only real limits are the extent of our imagination. He also taught me that we were immune to all wizard magic but we can also use it much better than they because it is in fact an extremely diluted version of our magic. He taught me various magical subjects including all ones taught at Hogwarts and some that weren't.

Surprisingly, I had a rather large amount of skill with Potions. I also learned some magics that Merlin had picked up while travelling the globe like Shifting which basically Japanese Apparition. It was silent and comfortable unlike Apparition which makes sense since it had been first developed by ninjas, and it was unlikely to be warded against in the Western nations. I would sneak out of the house to the place Merlin had bought just down the block everyday, and I became exceptionally good at compulsion charms, to keep my 'parents' from becoming too suspicious. I also learned the Muggle subjects and several useful martial arts as well as sword-fighting. When I was proficient at the sword, Merlin gifted me with a Goblin forged blade crafted from Mithril, which could absorb spells. I wore the sword on a sheath on my belt. I also met both Kilgharrah and Aithusa during this time and they also agreed with Merlin that I was brought here to prevent all the death that had happened in the original timeline. Merlin promised to take me to Diagon Alley this summer so I could see it for myself and to do a bit of magical shopping. Merlin was quite rich because a thousand years of interest and helping some of the most notable good people in history like the Founders Four (Slytherin wasn't really evil, by the way, just cautious. The basilisk was actually meant to protect the school but was twisted by Tom.) made someone really rich and he told me that I could have unlimited access to it as long as I don't somehow spend it all at once because he's not using it all that much. Soon the school year came to an end and it was time to pick up Harry from the station.


End file.
